Chernin Entertainment
Chernin Entertainment is an American film and television production company founded and owned by former News Corporation president and chief operating officer Peter Chernin, also CEO and chairman of the company. Jenno Topping is the current Head of Film and Television, with David Ready serving as EVP of Film and Television. Kristen Campo is the EVP of television. History In March 2011, after leaving Maguire Entertainment, Jenno Topping joined the company as executive Vice President (EVP) of film division, and then in February 2013 she was promoted to President of films, vacated by Dylan Clark. David Ready was hired as Senior VP to report to Topping. In June 2015, the company's TV division's president Katherine Pope left the company, while Topping was promoted to President of Film and Television. In August 2015, Dante Di Loreto was hired and appointed as President of Television at the company, reporting to Topping. Kristen Campo joined the company in 2016 to run television after Di Loreto's departure. Production Chernin Entertainment's television slate includes Fox's New Girl, Touch, Terra Nova, Breakout Kings and Ben and Kate. The company's first feature film Rise of the Planet of the Apes, was released in August 2011. and has grossed more than $480 million at the worldwide box office. It has also produced Parental Guidance, a comedy starring Billy Crystal and Bette Midler, which was released in December 2012, the sci-fi thriller from Joseph Kosinski, Oblivion, starring Tom Cruise, and The Heat, starring Melissa McCarthy and Sandra Bullock. First look deals Chernin Entertainment's first look deal for the film and television was signed with 20th Century Fox (whom he was formerly employed with prior to forming his own company) and 20th Century Fox Television since the company started, which renewed in November 2014 for just films. In June 2015, Chernin signed its television production deal for two years with NBCUniversal, in which Chernin would develop and produce projects for NBC though Universal Television. Filmography * 2011: Rise of the Planet of the Apes * 2012: Parental Guidance * 2013: Oblivion (distributed by Universal Pictures) * 2013: The Heat * 2014: Dawn of the Planet of the Apes * 2014: The Drop (distributed by Fox Searchlight Pictures) * 2014: St. Vincent (distributed by The Weinstein Company) * 2014: Exodus: Gods and Kings * 2015: Spy * 2016: Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates * 2016: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children * 2016: Hidden Figures * 2017: Snatched * 2017: War for the Planet of the Apes * 2017: The Mountain Between Us * 2017: The Greatest Showman * 2018: Red Sparrow * 2019: Tolkien (distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures) * 2019: Ford v. Ferrari (distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures) * 2019: Spies in Disguise (distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures) * 2020: Underwater (distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures) * 2020: Fear Street (distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures) References External links * Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Television production companies of the United States